


Secret

by Safeira



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Character Death, Corpses, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Morbid, Murder, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safeira/pseuds/Safeira
Summary: Hwanwoong has a secret to share with his best friend.
Relationships: Lee Seoho & Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Secret

“Can you keep a secret?”

Hwanwoong took a seat next to his best friend and long-time crush, leaning his head against his stiff shoulder. He looked up at him lovingly and held his cold hand, warming it up slightly. Although it was cold in his room, he didn’t dare turn off the aircon.

“I think I’m starting to like someone else.” He played with the other person’s fingers, accidentally peeling off a bit of skin around his nail. “Sorry, that must’ve hurt,” Hwanwoong apologized, looking saddened.

“I guess today was pretty normal,” Hwanwoong began speaking, “I attended my classes, the anatomy professor was a bitch as usual. I wish she would die, that’d be perfect.” He chuckled breathily, picturing how perfect his life would be without her ruining his days with her bitchy attitude. She deserved to rot in a hole and he would be glad to help her.

After all, he loved helping people fulfil their purpose in life.

“Anyway, Dongju and Geonhak-hyung were super cute today! You should’ve seen them, it really made my heart feel soft and warm.” He giggled, leaning more into the body next to him. “I wish they’d stop beating around the bush already, they were made for each other!”

“I’d rather not interfere in true love anyway,” He sighed, “You agree right? I shouldn’t have interfered between you and Keonhee either.”

Hwanwoong looked down in regret, fiddling with his thumbs, “He keeps asking about you—I told him that you’re fine, that you don’t wanna talk to him anymore. I feel a bit bad for him, he loves you a lot, you know? But probably not as much as I do.”

“Oh yeah!” Hwanwoong perked up, “Youngjo-hyung asked me out again, like clockwork. I keep telling him that I’m seeing someone, but he doesn’t believe me, you know?” He looked back at his friend and nodded his head.

“Yeah, it’s getting harder to keep this between us. I think there’s enough space left in our hearts for one more, don’t you?” Hwanwoong grinned happily, his eyes narrowed into slits. “Maybe we should let him join us, right Seoho?”

Seoho’s decaying body held no response for him but he smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love the ONEUS boys with all my heart. This fic is more for me to get out all the negativity in my head. If you do end up reading this, I hope it hasn't affected you in any way!


End file.
